Sin poder dormir
by Bruja
Summary: Akane tiene miedo a los relampagos y le pide ayuda a Ranma..¡que duerma con ella!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin Poder Dormir**_

_**Parte 1**_

Era una noche bastante tormentosa y los relámpagos se hacían los dueños absolutos del cielo. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal y cuando venía un trueno, todo retumbaba. Todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, ajenos a cualquier ruido del exterior, salvo uno, mejor dicho salvo ella. Tenía la manta tapada hasta la nariz, dejando ver solo sus ojos oscuros. No le gustaba las noches como esta misma, le ponían los pelos de punta y con cualquier ruido se asustaba más.

-Que pare ya...-suplicó con pena...-por favor...

Hacía días que no veía a P-chan y eso le entristecia, echaba de menos a su cerdito negro. Otro relámpago se dejo escuchar y con este nuevo acto se tapo completamente, se hizo un ovillo y se abrazo a sí misma, no lo soportaba, deseaba que todo acabara, quería tener una noche tranquila en la cual poder dormir sin ruidos ni nada por el éstilo. Cerro los ojos, esperando a que todo acabara, pero nuevamente los relámpagos hacía acto de presencia y eso le molestaba.

En un extraño arrebato, se destapo completamente y se colocó sus zapatillas de noche para irse abajo, y poder tomar algo para tranquilizarla. Abrió la puerta y se asomo tras de ella, el pasillo estaba completamente en silencio y muy oscuro, se estremeció y por unos segundos dudo en ir, pero se armo de valo y, salió de su cuarto. Anduvo por todo el pasillo, un poco agachada y cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos, evitando ver la luz que aparecia después del ataque del cielo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió la botella de leche, se cogió un vaso y se sento en el taburete.

Lleno su vaso y observó la nada, se apoyó en la mano y seguía observando la mesa, pensando en todo lo que tenía encima, en todas las cosas que le pasaba, en Ranma. Bostezo y comenzó a beber su leche, estaba un tanto triste, nuevamente se había peleado con Ranma y eso le molestaba, deseaba llevarse bien como lo hacía él con sus prometidas, pero siempre había algo que hacía que él se riera de ella.¿por qué?...

Desvió lentamente sus ojos para ver una sombra que se iba acercando a la puerta, se incoporó de golpe y se llevo las manos al pecho, le latia acaloradamente, tragaba saliva y apretaba los dientes, le estaba dando miedo. Cerro los ojos y la luz se hizo visible.

-¿Qué haces a estás horas despierta?...-le preguntó una voz...

Akane los abrió para encontrarse a Ranma enfrente de ella, observándola curiosamente...

-No podía dormir y...-le giro el rostro...-no es asunto tuyo baka...

-Vale...-encogio los hombros...-solo vine a preguntar, nada más...-soltó con indiferencia.

El joven cogió un vaso y lo lleno de leche, mientras que Akane lo observaba fijamente, cada movimiento que hacía el chico lo estudiaba milimétricamente, sin perder ningun detalle. Cuando Ranma acabo de beber, se giró para irse nuevamente a la cama y...un relámpago más fuerte que el anterior retumbo cerca de ellos, Akane se agacho y se abrazo a si misma y Ranma desvió su mirada a la joven...

-¿Aun les tienes miedo?...-preguntó con humor...-ya eres bastante mayorcita...

-¡Cállate estupido!...-exclamó ella, con los ojos cerrados..-puedes irte si quieres, paso de escuchar tus burlas sobre mi...

-Esta bien...-susurro.

Hizo media vuelta cuando...

-¡Ranma!..-gritó ella, él se giro y la observo...-no te vayas, no me dejes sola...

El joven de cabellos oscuros, se acercó a ella e inclinándose a su altura le levanto el rostro, le sonrió y...

-Esta bien Akane, me quedaré a tu lado pero no podemos pasarnos toda la noche en la cocina, tengo sueño...

-¿Entonces?...-le miro directamente a los ojos...-¿qué propones?

-No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando, pero sería mejor que nos fueramos a dormir juntos...-la cara de Akane se volvió roja...-tranquila, no te tocaria..

-Ni siquiera podrías, te mataria primero...-se llevó las manos a la cintura...

-Lo suponia que dirías algo asi..-emitio una débil sonrisa...

Se dirigieron a la parte de arriba, y con cada relámpago Akane emitia un leve gruñido, se abrazaba a si misma y cerraba los ojos. Odiaba tener miedo a esto, era ridículo. LLegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y Ranma la miro por el rabillo del ojo...

-¿Quieres retractarte?..-preguntó con humor...-aunque es muy tarde y estoy cansado Akane...

-¡No!...-se infló de orgullo...-con tal de que mantegas tus manos alejadas de mi cuerpo, nada va a pasar...

-Ya lo sabes, jamás tocaría a una marimacho como tu...

Eso le dolió, ya estaba otra vez diciendo lo mismo. Se acercó a él con rabia y le golpeó en el rostro.

-Estoy cansada de que me llames asi,¿Sabes qué te digo? que te puedes ir a dormir solo, por que yo haré lo mismo...-abrió el pomo y...-nunca eres amable conmigo y eso me duele...-y le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Ranma se tocó la zona golpeada y seguía observando la puerta, mientras que Akane estaba en el otro lado, llorando y abrazándose a sí misma, siempre era igual, nunca había amabilidad por su parte, con sus demás prometidas era bueno...¿y con ella por qué no?, levantó su rostro, mojado y enrojecido por los llantos y observó la ventana, allí estaba Ranma, con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Akane ábreme la puerta...-susurro...-hace muy mal tiempo y no hace gracia quedarte empapado..

-No...-le devolvio la palabra...-aléjate...

-Lo siento...-le dijo...-no eres marimacho...

-Lo dices para que te deje entrar...-siguió sentada en el suelo...-déjame tranquila de una vez, no quiero escucharte más, ni saber que existes..¿para qué? para ver como te ries de mi...

-Eso no lo hagas Akane...-apoyo su mano en el cristal...-no quiero que me alejes de tu vida...

La joven se limpió los ojos con sorpresa, Ranma no quería alejarse de su vida...

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Porqué?...-le repitió la pregunta...-hay tantas que no se por donde empezar, pero la más fácil es que me gusta estar a tu lado, me haces reir y enojar de una manera increíble y siempre estás a mi lado cuando yo te necesito, asi que eres una persona importante en mi vida...

-¿De verdad?...-el rostro de Akane se ilumino...-¿lo dices enserio?

-Pues sí...-sonrió...-me gusta meterme contigo y que tu te metas conmigo, es un tira y afloja y...¿ahora me dejas pasar?...

Por unos momentos dudo, pero no podía dejar al joven allí tirado con este tiempo. Le abrió la ventana y saltó dentro de la habitación, menos mal que no estaba tan mojado. Se seco un poco y...

-Akane un poco más y me vuelvo mujer...siempre tan cabezota...

-Si no tubieras la boca fácil de abrir no dirias cosas que no sientes...

-¿Qué no siento?¡claro que las siento!...-se cruzó de brazos y le gruño...-¿y bien, vamos a dormir?...

-Vale, pero ya sabes las condiciones...

Asintió la cabeza con resignación, no se le había cruzado por la mente tocarla, bueno...algun día si se le pasaba. Meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la cama, Akane se metió dentro y se pego a la pared, mientras que Ranma la siguió y se quedo bocaarriba, mirando el techo, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, su corazón temblaba con fuerza, tanta era que parecia que deseaba salir de su pecho...

_**Continuara...**_

_**bueno, al principio pense que seria un One-shot, pero mientras iba escribiendo, decidi que seria mejor que fueran de dos capitulos. Asi que nos vemos en el siguiente y espero que os guste mucho, cualquiero cosa, ya sabeis. saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SIN PODER DORMIR**_

_**PARTE 2**_

Respiraron con fuerza, y ambos se estaban dando la espalda. Evitaban moverse para que el otro no tocara ninguna fibra de su piel. Akane observó fijamente su pared, en el fondo no quería esto, deseaba otra cosa, no esto que era mas bien frío, mientras que Ranma también, en lo mas profundo de su ser, deseaba otra cosa.

Poco a poco los ojos de los dos se iban cerrando involuntariamente. Y al cabo de los minutos sucumbieron al sueño de Morfeo.

Sus respiraciones eran al mismo compás y aunque el corazón les estaba latiendo con fuerza, ellos mismos no se daban cuenta cual era el motivo de tal acción o mejor dicho, preferían no darse cuenta. Estaban pronfundamente dormidos y se movieron, donde sus miradas estaban clavadas enfrente del otro. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre ellas y el fuerte calor que desprendian, envolvía el cuerpo del otro. Les estaba teletransportando a otro lugar, a otra escena y a otro deseo..

_** Sueño **_

**Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ella. Suspiró débilmente y la siguió observando. Era tan bella y tan dulce, da igual que tuviera mal carácter en casi todos los momentos, pero eso se esfumaba cuando veía que su sonrisa iba dirigida a él, tan limpia y pura. Su bella Akane, la unica que le había robado el corazón, se maldecia por su demasiado duro con ella, pero no quería demostrar eso. También se recriminaba el no lanzar a sus demás prometidas al carajo y solo tener la atención de su Akane, pero...desconocia sus sentimientos por él. Tal vez ella le odiara mucho.**

**Alzó su mano y acarició su rostro, tan suave y tan cálido. Ella le volvia loco, tan loco que a veces debía reprimirse hacer segun que cosas. Y sin pensarselo dos veces, acercó su rostro a ella, quería probar sus labios, esos que le llevarían a la perdición pero que estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Y los probó.**

**MARAVILLOSOS.**

**Akane abrió los ojos y observó. Ranma se paralizó. Se observaron mutuamente, uno rojo y la otra sorprendida. Paso débilmente su dedo por sus labios...**

**-¿Ranma qué has echo?...-preguntó dudosa...**

**-Akane...-soltó colorado...**

**-¿Me has besado?...-volvió a preguntar, viendo la afirmación del joven...-¿por qué?..**

**-No lo sé...-agacho su rostro, sus ojos...todo su ser..**

**Akane tragó saliva, su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza. Ese beso le había despertado de algun sueño o..¿seguía dentro de el?. Miró como Ranma no le devolvia la mirada y eso le dolio, le amaba, amaba a este chico tan extraño, a su pervertido personal a Su Ranma. Le quería más que a su vida misma.**

**Y esta vez fue ella, en un extraño arranque de pasión, acercó sus labios a los de él. Besándolos con mayor amplitud, Ranma se sorprendió, pero sucumbió a esta acción, se besaron, y una lágrima caía de los ojos de la joven...**

**-¿Por qué lloras?...-le preguntó dulcemente, besándole la frente...-no lo hagas que me destrozas el corazón..**

**-LLevo tanto tiempo esperando esto...-susurro con alegría y dolor...-tanto tiempo, que no he echo otra cosa que llamar tu atención constantemente, todo lo he echo para estar mas cerca de tí, pero tu me despreciabas...**

**-Akane...-se incorporó de la cama y acercando el rostro de ella, al suyo, deposito su frente con la de la joven...-soy yo el que debería estar llorando, tanto tiempo llevo guardando estos sentimientos, que me dolía el no soltarlos..-beso la punta de su nariz...-te amo desde el primer instante en que te vi...-beso su mejilla...-te deseo en el primer momento en que supe que eras mi prometida...-beso la comisura de sus labios...-y te quiero desde el primer instante en que tu vista se cruzo con la mía, eres genial y la unica en mi corazón, así que amada mía no llores por que si lo haces yo te seguiré, no me puedo creer que estés aquí, conmigo, abriéndome tu corazón y siendo yo el portador de tu sufrimiento...**

**-No...-susurro...-eres el portador de mi alegria mi Ranma querido..**

**Y nuevamente se besaron, con más pasión y entrega, sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada momento, Ranma acariciaba los cabellos de su Akane, eran tan suaves, paso sus manos por sus mejillas y cuello, era magnífica, la unica. Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo el contorno de su rostro, tan varonil y fuerte, tan saludabe y dulce. Miles de convinaciones estaban averiguando y todo para su bien. **

**Ambos se detuvieron al bajar sus manos del cuello, se miraron fijamente, tragaron saliva, era una decisión decisiva, iban a demostrarse más cosas que antes, aunque ya se habían visto desnudos, jamás habían acariciado el cuerpo del otro, nunca habían sentido la piel de su amado pegado a la suya. **

**-¿Qué dices Akane?...-le preguntó débilmente...-¡ahora o más tarde!**

**Ella estaba sorprendida, él preguntaba antes de atacar, antes de entrar en su cuerpo y hacerse dueño de el. Estaba radiante de felicidad.**

**-Adelante Ranma...**

**Y él le correspondio con un beso en la frente, que fue bajando hasta sus labios, besándolos con furia, besando todo su rostro...**

**Y...**

Un trueno los despertó a ambos, consiguiendo que pegaran un brinco del susto. Respiraron acaloradamente, sus pechos se movían agitadamente, y en un movimiento, se observaron detenidamente. El rostro que veían estaban mas rojo que el otro...

-Akane ¿qué te pasa en el rostro?...-preguntó dudoso y un tanto molesto, le habían despertado en un momento genial...

-Nada ¿qué le ocurre al tuyo?...-le preguntó igualmente, molesta como él.

-Nada ¿por qué lo dices?...-preguntó curioso, tanto se le notaba que había tenido un sueño erótico..

-Esta rojo..

Se levantó de la cama y se tapo el rostro. Mientras miles de excusas pasaban por su mente. Akane se acercó a el con preocupación...

-Ranma ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que..-la miro de reojo..-casi me ahogo, me he atragantado..

-¡Ah vale!...-exclamó no muy convencida...

-¿Y tu?...-detuvo su mirada cerca de sus labios, le estaban tentando a hacer realidad un sueño...-¿qué te pasa?...

-Me dolía la barriga y me he despertado...

Ranma levantó una ceja no muy convencido, menuda excusa mas mala. Seguro que había gato encerrado.

Nuevamente se volvieron a tumbar, observando el techo, sin decir nada...

-Ranma..-susurro..

-Dime...-le contestó, con las manos debajo de la cama...

-¿Puedes abrazarme?..-preguntó colorada...

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose hacía ella...-¿qué has dicho?

Akane le devolvio la mirada y bajando su rostro..

-No quiero que pienses en algo que no es...-comenzó a explicar...-es que tengo frío y los truenos son mas fuertes, así que sí, no te importaria abrazarme..

Tragó saliva, tener el cuerpo de Akane más cerca del suyo le estaba haciendo sentir como en un verdadero sueño. Esbozo una sonrisa, esta vez no se echaría atras y aceptaría.

-Te abrazaré tanto tiempo como tu quieras...

Y alargó sus brazos para conseguir que Akane se metiera dentro de ellos, el calor del cuerpo de Ranma la estaba haciendo sucumbir a un sueño que no quería, pero que estaba perdiendo. Mientras que él, se mantenia despierto, velaría por el sueño de Akane tanto como él mismo aguantara y como había echo ella, también sucumbió al dulce sueño. Los envolvió de tal manera, que estaban ajenos a lo de su alrededor. Solo estaban ellos y todo lo que ellos sentian.

A la mañana siguiente nadie localizaba a los jóvenes, y Kasumi abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, encontrándose con la escena, sonrió y cerrando nuevamente la puerta...

-Hay que dejarlos descansar...

Y se largó, dejando un letrero en la puerta de_**..."No molestar o Akane te destrozara"**_

_**FIN**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido de mi segundo fic de Ranma. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos, pero me he esforzado para que saliera bien.**_

_**Crois -**__ te di mi palabra de que el fic lo acabaria y no lo dejaria sin terminar. Siento el retraso pero he tenido que actualizar unas cuantas historias que tengo de otros Mangas._

_**Nenya21, Karen, Miyasaka -**__ por que os haya gustado mucho el fic._

_**Adriannita - **__nunca he escrito un fic con lemon, aqui aparece escasamente algo, la verdad es que me gustaria y tal vez me anime a hacerlo algun dia, te lo aseguro._

_**Vivian alejandra y Jade Saotome - **__los relampagos, a mi no me gustan mucho asi que plasme eso en Akane, jajajaja..._

_**Jannix- **__tienes razon, es melosa el fic teniendo en cuenta como es el verdadero mundo de Ranma, mas locos imposibles jajaja_

_**Akane Kagome - **__bueno, muchas dicen lo mismo y quieren eso, es que dormir con un chico como Ranma no es moco de pavo y hay que tener una suerte de narices, envidia cochina..¡ays! jejeje_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, muchas gracias por haber disfrutado de mi fic. Gracias y supongo que no tardare en hacer un tercer fic de ellos, simplemente necesito tiempo, inspiracion y...paciencia. saludos. nos vemos.**_


End file.
